


If Loving Was Enough

by Pandora_Imperatrix



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, SasuSaku - Freeform, angsty, ooooooooooooooold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Imperatrix/pseuds/Pandora_Imperatrix
Summary: "I wish I could hate you the same amount that I love you or, at least, loving you enough to forget everything else."





	If Loving Was Enough

I wish I could say that you were enough to me, even when you give me so little.

I wish I could say that loving was the water to cease my thirst, the sustenance to feed my hunger, the air to fill my lungs and the solid ground to lead me towards you.

I wished that all the sensations in me reached their epitome when the bliss I feel when the tip of my fingers touch the skin of you face, and that all the life that I need could he drank from your lips when I taste your cold kisses.

I wish loving you was enough, that I could forgive everything, forget everything e heal every wound that your choices, your selfishness, your levity and blindness inflicted on my heart and on the hearts of the people I care about.

And since none of that is possible, I wish only I could love you no more.

And no more find myself running after you through tortuous paths only to see the ground disappear from under my feet just by glancing your shadow.

And no more see the sadness in the eyes of those who love me when they have to watch me languishing for you, fighting for you and forgetting to live for myself.

And no more keep comparing my little joys, my small moments of bliss, to the time of solitude that I stole from you, crumbs of your affection.

I wish I could hate you the same amount that I love you or, at least, loving you enough to forget everything else.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2012 heavily inspired by Celine Dion’s S’il Suffisait D’aimer, I don’t remember what was going on in the manga back then, but I still think it applies to canon as it is today at some level. I don’t mean to hate on SasuSaku, that is a ship that I like although I see it as very problematic, but very interesting as writing material.


End file.
